leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zelgadis87
RE: Annie's Patch History Hello and welcome to the wiki. I have to say you did a great job with Annie's patch history, so kudos for figuring out the formatting right off the start. If you wish to help with adding any other patch histories please refer to this link for info > Patch History Project. To answer your question, anything that is mentioned in the patch note we copy over to the champion history page, because even though those were bug fixes or tool-tip changes, they are still a part of the development process for the champion. Once again, thanks for helping out :) --AntiZig 14:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, I have updated Annie's patch history with the tool-tip change I mentioned. : Thanks for the kind words, and I'm glad I was helpful :) : --Zelgadis87 16:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Skins checklist Just a heads up, they're not chaning how the skins list looks. Which is why I just went ahead and made an individual table format to use on my page. Texas Snyper 15:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads up! I don't really like that template, so I think I'll do the same! ^^ Zelgadis87 19:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Buffs It would be great if you made the separate pages, but before that you must figure out why it lists three different values. "(10/20/30)% for melee characters and only (5/10/15)%". Sam 3010 21:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Buffs Template On the buff icon issue, sorry I didn't answer, the truth is that I didin't even notice it. Sorry. I am leaving you in charge of this, you can create a new Template for Buffs (BI) using the code on the Masteries Template. Also, I think it would be better to copy the images of the buffs, and reupload them with the proper filename (.png). Use the online image convertor if needed. You could afterwards try to change the template use from the previous one to the one you created. The Needs Patch History template is used on any champion that doesn't have its Patch History Fully Complete and using the proper formatting. I will check Jarvan's page, but if other pages have the category, it is for a reason. Sam 3010 19:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Buff icons Next time please move what has to be moved instead of deleting and recreating, history is to be preserved. 22:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Except who originally contributed them, which will be lost once you delete the originals. : Again, moving files is accomplished by moving files, not deleting and reuploading. It should be pretty obvious and I shouldn't have to explain it. 00:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Needs Patch History Category Hey Zelgadis, I wanted to clarify something up with you regarding the Needs Patch History category attached to champion background pages. If you remember, in the first message on this talk page regarding Annie I gave you a link to the project page that Sam, me and Kungming were working on. I'm guessing you didn't read it in full which is why you having questions for Sam in regards to what to do with that category. I'll summarize: the needs patch history was meant to be put on champion pages that were missing complete patch history or it wasn't properly formatted. However, once we started working on that we ran into another issue - the patch histories that we were taking the info from weren't all uniformly formatted, plus, we didn't have all of the release notes for all the champions (there's very little record for the original 20 champs that riot started out with). So, updating of the champion pages was agreed to be done up to the open beta stage. After that we were going to add all the missing patch notes, format them properly and only then update the patch history for the champions in proper format. After which Sam was to review the formatting/etc and remove the Need Patch History category himself. Hope that clears some things up for you. --AntiZig (talk, ) 21:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Monsters and Minions Page Director Do you want to take care of the pages regarding Minions and Monsters ? It is an official position, and would require you to take care of those pages and improve in whichever form you like. Sam 3010 07:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template colors Now that you mention it, I was using MonoBook skin so the compulsive color setting of this Wikia is mostly unreadable unless highlighted. Still my eyes get tired very quickly when watching the screen of white text on deep dark background. -- Inpursuit 09:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Template Colors Please, anything related to Wikia Code Formatting, bring it to Kazuz, as I won't be able to help much. Also, you did undo the changes to templates this user made, right? Sam 3010 12:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Monsters used with ci template Hi. I wanted to point out to you, today I fixed a couple redirects (like this one). And I wanted you to check if you can reference all the monsters this way. Basically, I'm sure that the pages exist, except that for some of them we are using the same square.png icon, the ci template doesn't know that, so it assumes a certain file name, so to fix you need to create a redirect page for a file. So could you go through and make sure that the icons work and if they don't work create a redirect. I'll give you an example how it doesn't work: . Thanks =] --AntiZig (talk, ) 16:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I made some redirects so that the CI template would work with , , , , and . Texas Snyper 15:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I totally agree the monsters should have it's own icon template separate from champions. There's just none available so far :o. As I understand you've brought it up with Sam and he gave you the go ahead to make a new template. I think you should go ahead and get started with that, will be a little project for you. If you need any help you can ask Kaz or Neon/Nystus (idk, maybe someone else, look at who wrote the ci template), worst case you can ask me, usually I can figure the code out if need be. ::In regard to mi working with si, and in the future ci working with monster icon template that you're going to create. I think the backwards functionality is not intended, but it works because the template code is exactly the same. You can discuss that with Sam and Kaz and see what they think on that. Overall I have to say that no matter how you make the new template it's going to be very similar to ci template, because the structure is essentially the same unless there's some elements that would make them differ, which I haven't thought of. --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Monster Icon will shorten as mi? Don't we already have an mi template? :S --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Bring this issue up with Sam and Kaz please. It needs to be dealt with. Personally, I think we don't need 2 templates with the same code inside to do the same exact thing. --AntiZig (talk, ) 12:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) CI Template Yes, I was aware of that application, I started using it. That is because CI, is not just champion icon (that was the first application), it stands now for Character Icon. Sam 3010 14:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Bloodrazor Thanks for letting me know, ill make the change. Lots of little things like that with no mention in patch history. I have this long list of recipes and original stats on items i will have to track down at some point. Exiton =:> 00:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Found it, happend in patch V1.0.0.61. That's when they made the proc on the UNIQUE. According to the forums they also made unique at the same time but never put it in the patch notes. Probably an oversite. Here is the link to the forum conversation if your interested, Unique on Madred's Bloodrazor Intended?. Exiton =:> 00:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the notes on DFG, patch notes where pretty terrible back then. Im surprised they didn't just say, "We added a new item, see if you can find it". Would be almost as useful. Off to bed, what part of the world are you in? Only 6pm here, Vancouver Canada. Oh i see it's on your Profile, Italy, cool. Exiton =:> 01:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) On Sale Template Now go ahead and implement it. - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Tiamat's on-hit effect Can we consider re-wording the sentence, then? Maybe something like, The splash damage is an on-hit effect and thus triggers on any ability that procs an on-hit effect, such as 's and 's , and 's . As it was before, I kept getting confused (by not reading correctly) and thought the sentence meant it applies on-hit effects. Micteu 20:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Elixirs Similar Items I think the reason that the / , / , and / were on the , , and pages were because they offered the elixers' respecive stats as items. Phage/FM has HP and AD, zeal/PD has crit and attack speed, and Codex/Evil Tome has CDR and AP. I didn't want to go behind you and just undo your edit but I think they do belong there and am simply giving you my reasoning why. The whole point of that part of the page is to give players quick references to similar items regardless of whether they're consumable or not. Texas Snyper 13:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) * I commented on this on Texas Snyper's talk page. Vyrolan 15:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) * Apparently I am in the minority on this PoV and shall remove the items from the pages. No harm no foul. Texas Snyper 15:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ** Apparently you have started an awesome discussion about issues like this, so good job ;) --Zelgadis87 16:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The Item Synergy Project Due to the short conflict of opinions on the elixirs, I started a blog post where we can begin sorting out all the synergy/similar items issues: Item Synergy Project. We can then branch out from here and hopefully get it all synchronized. Texas Snyper 08:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Your Lee Sin template Just a heads up, Resonating strike has a couple extra }'s after the image and the tempest/cripple isnt working properly. Texas Snyper 14:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) * It's just a mock up, it's not the actual template ;). Also, I didn't touch tempest/cripple to show the difference between 'my template' and the current one. --Zelgadis87 14:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Experiment page Hello. I'm curious how you made you experiment page. It looks similar to the sandbox pages like Nystus and Sam. Can you teach me how to do that? -- UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 15:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :nvmd I figured it out. :) -- UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 15:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely no difference what you name it as, just varying degrees of lazy 15:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) MoS update Please read the following forum post. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manual_of_Style_Update --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Abilities Template Do you need help fixing it? Or is the current state intended? (If not, please for the future, create a copy of the template to experiment with.) -- 20:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Qué? If yer seeing something funky, force refresh yer browser (Ctrl+F5, usually) 20:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Writing a blog post about it, should be up in 5 minutes. In the mean time, do what Nystus said and it should work fine. --Zelgadis87 20:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ahh, ok. I was seeing this before (link), was freaking me out... Sorry for false alarm >.< -- 21:18, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeh, I moved (actually, Nystus did :P) the inline styles to an outside file to clear up the template a bit, since it was a giant mess. Your browser cached the outdated version of that file, and you were left with a non-styled table. Sorry for freaking you out ;) -- 21:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) New Patch Hey I noticed you changed the champion IP prices due to the fact that they are going to be reduced tomorrow, however I think that they should be changed when the new patch comes ouot because people might think that that's their price today. For the sake of not having false information, please revert the edits that you made for , , and . --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 23:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, you are probably right. I'll leave the champion page modified, since there I specified the price-changing date, I reverted the edits on the champions. -- 00:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok thank you. I was just bringing it to your attention because if we changed the prices before the patch came out, we might as well say that brand "is" a champion even though the patch isn't out. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, the servers are shutting down soon™ anyway, so it wasn't that great of an issue, but yes, I agree I should have waited (although I'm going to bed right now, so someone else should take care of it ;P). -- 00:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, I was talking to Sam, and I was complaining about an anon changing the things that are going to be changed today, and he said that whenever the patch information is out, you can start adding the information. In my opinion, it should be held until release. Lastly, I had seen somebody else change them so I started as well. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 17:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: CSS question Hi Zelgadis. Sorry I haven't replied to your question. I have been (and still am) super busy these days. To get a prompt answer, you'd be better off using to send in the form and repeating your question there. Then someone on the Community Team will follow up with you soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) New Abilities Template problem Hey man. There's a few problems with the new template. Mainly, there's a variable to specify the picture for the ability, but even if the picture is specified the template assumes some other file name... Can you have a look. Also, I'll link you to the issue: Forum:Ability Icons Deleted That Were used On Articles! I believe the icon names are still in the source code on those pages, you just need to enable the support for that parameter in the template. (I guess alternatively, we could also rename the icon files to what the template assumes the name should be). -- 12:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah ok, if you deliberately changed the template to omit that parameter then by all means, just redirect the icons or reupload to new names and then delete the old ones. (I just brought this up with you first, since I didn't know if there was a mistake somewhere in template and the template was malfunctioning) I doubt we will have abilities of new champions by the same name with different icon (worst case if we do, somewhere down the road, we can deal with it then). So, you wanna take care of the images or do you wish me to? -- 13:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Competition It looks like an upcoming champion is your competition. 06:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :He is not my competitor, he is my KING! :3 -- 09:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) CAD Template update Hey I just wanted to check how was the transition for the format of the CAD template going. Also, after the transition is over can you please check AD page and update it to the new format. Also have you read my message about the Skins Gallery template? Because I am not sure on what talk page I left it lol. Well just add a template so the gallery looks exactly how the Brand Skins page gallery is. 06:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :* For the CAD, as I told you the other day, it's complete but we have to decide the style. :* For the gallery thing, I just discovered that you can't put a template there.... >_> -- 10:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :** Update: You can't use a template to generate the file names, but you can use a template for the caption.. :/ So instead of writing and have all the code generated by the template, you'd have to write Brand ApocalypticSkin.jpg| . I don't think there are any workaround available unfortunately. I still need to add the link to the Model viewer, but for now you check the result on my experiment page. Ttyl. -- 12:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) New Project Hey Zel. I have created a new project that might be on interset to you. You can see it here. I have been thinking about this for a while now, so I finally vreated the page. You are included in the post so you might want to read it. Hope to hear from you soon! 23:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :AFAIK, only the Lizard Elder, Dragon and Nashor have "abilities". The Elder Lizard applies a DoT (like the one from his buff, but it doesn't slow). Dragon reduces the ASPD of the champion that aggroed him. As for Baron, he has a stacking debuff that causes him to do additional damage per stack (not sure on this, it has changed so many times I forgot if it's still there), a delayed AoE knockup that can be seen on the ground, and he (used to?) have an ability that knocks champions away. Hope this helps! -- 23:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! AntiZig and I were talking about this and we concluded that has 5 abilities (one called Wrath of the Ancients) and we are planning on making the A.I. template for the ones that have icons for it. 23:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Just to make sure we talking about the same thing, we aren't "making" an ai template, just using it for the monster abilities (there's some image/link formatting that will have to be worked out so the template can work properly with those skills). -- 13:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Question, where are you going to find the icons for the abilities ? Ok for the debuff(s), but I don't think there is any icon for Nashor's knock-up/knock-back attacks for example. -- 14:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Open Beta Hey Zelgadis. Unfortunately, I can't tell you why those patches you mentioned are dubbed "open beta." I wasn't the one who created the release history template, and I wasn't the one who assigned the patches into the categories. It was done before I joined the wiki, so you are probably better off asking Sam or Kaz about it. You do raise an excellent point, right now according to our release history the closed beta took about 2 months, open beta about 3 months, but then there's a period before season one that's questionable. If we can clear some things up and edit the release history template, that would be great. If only we could ask someone at Riot, but I doubt that's very possible. Maybe someone on official forums would be able to help out, but I don't frequent there, so I'm pretty useless in that regard. Keep me in the loop on your discussion with Sam/Kaz & any info you can find on this, if you need any help, let me know. -- 13:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Took another look around. According to Beta Test page open beta did last only 1 week, the rest was closed beta which lasted from april to october, 2009. Problem is, there's no patches between Oct 22-27, 2009. So effectively, there's no patches there that should be in open beta category. Alright, I think there's no need to bother Sam/Kaz about this. I'll rework the release history template. Let me know if you like it. Also, if there's any other articles that get affected due to this change, please let me know (are there any categories that refer to open/closed beta?). -- 13:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there's a slight problem with changing "Closed Beta" to "Beta Stage". Reason is, technically v1.0.0.32 and hotfix were part of the open beta, so if I change Closed Beta to Beta Stage, that patch would need to get moved to be included in Beta Stage. Doing so will raise other problems like: I can't put it under V0.9.x.x since, it's already a V1.0.0.x. Consequently, creating a lone category of V1.0.0.x, under Beta Stage, just to put 1 patch there doesn't seem very space effective. So, I believe it's fine to use Closed Beta, because it is "politically correct," even though it doesn't express some of the information explicitly about the dates of Open Beta or Beta Stage as a whole. That information can be inferred from the linked articles (Beta Test page). -- 14:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Ahh ok, I see what you mean. How about this then: User:AntiZig/release_history? -- 16:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: alright, either looks good to me, I guess we can decide on the exact format once season 2 comes around. (what the heck was season 1 anyway?). Also, another way to make the template smaller would be to use collapsible table extension. (idk if we have it) But on another wiki I used to frequent we used it on the nav menu that was always floating at the bottom. collapsible table was a way to save space there and worked very good. (http://wiki.dfo-world.com/ I think)-- 18:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, open beta lasted only for a week. I think V1.0.0.32 should stay with the Pre Season area, as it was in fact just teh preparation for official release and it would look weird otherwise because of the reasons above posted by you. You could try making the first column on the template a little wider. 18:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I think we can wait will making a final decision on this. Maybe we come up with some fresh ideas till season 2 comes around. -- 19:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::We don't need to wait, the decision doesn't require anything from Season 2. 21:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, but there is no hurry (since the wrong informations has been corrected already). We need a proper discussion about the look of the template before changing. My prototype is here, but I don't particularly like it (it's *huge* for no real reason). I'm accepting suggestions from anyone on how to improve it. -- 21:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) About Jax Hello, I noticed you took back my edit about Jax being killed in mid-air by skillshots. He can if the shot connects to the ground above which he is jumping. I put that in because I actually HAVE done it a lot before. For example, if Jax leaps to you and you hit him with....... , he will be hit by it. Just a thought, if you believe I am wrong, meh. >.< Demise101 >.< 12:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC)